Choice
by Supersam1906
Summary: Lilith Forest, blessed by the Goddess Nyx with the Spirit affinity, but more.She has the power to save Zoey from the Otherworld and save Kalona from the darkness surrounding him, but its her choice. Opens at the mid/end of Tempted XD REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**HEY guys! OKay here it is, the prologue to Choice, my fanfic of the series House of Night. Well i hope you guys like it, and i would LOVE it if you guys review! If you do ill try to update ASAP! **

**Sam**

* * *

Choice

Prologue

_It was a cool, calming breeze that had danced around my bare legs and revealed arms. I was wearing a dress made of an insanely soft, white fabric. The spaghetti straps held up the low v-neck, hip hugging dress, which stopped mid-thigh. I shivered, the breeze created goose bumps along my pale skin. Hugging myself for warmth I took in my surroundings, the field I was standing in was beautiful. The strong but old castle beside me was magnificent, it reminded me of something out of a fairy tale, but this one was a story that had become long forgotten._

_Suddenly the air in front of me seemed to twist into something like a mirror. Once the waves of wind settled I reach out, trying to touch the oddity that had showed itself to me. It was cool to the touch and translucent yet, just beyond the now solid air I saw her, the girl I had been seeing for the past week and a half. She was thinking to herself, but suddenly she began to sprint. She ran straight for a maze of some sort. As the mirror followed her I began to wonder why I was seeing this vision in a different manor. Normally when I saw them, I saw them as if I was a spirit, looking over the gifted fledging._

_This time I was watching her, but I couldn't see myself. It was as if I was actually physically standing in the field watching the girl through the mirror, as I would watch a film. _

_Then I saw him, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, the one with the black wings, and the one that she was now running towards. He was holding the human boy she had imprinted with. One second the human was alive, the next his neck was snapped and he was a twig. The boy's body lay there on the ground, lifeless. The dark angel had taken a life without hesitation, as he had done many times before. That's when it happened. She through the element I was so close to, Spirit, at the winged man and shattered her own soul. _

_I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to keep myself from crying out to her, yet I found my empty hand reach forward, gently touching the mirror. I heard her friends yelling her name as they wept for their last hope at saving the world. Their friend. _

_I couldn't watch anymore, how could I just stand and watch as people were suffering? Why would Nyx choose to show me this?_

"_Because I am going to give you a choice," the smooth elegant voice startled me, while answering my thoughts. I turned to seek out the source of the voice to find the Goddess herself. She was wearing an elegant, simple black silk dress that resembled the white one I was currently wearing. "This scene has not yet happened, but it will…"_

"_Why would you give me this gift?" I questioned the immortal in front of me. _

"_Because I wish for you to save Zoey Redbird, I wish for you to help me correct the evil in my warrior's heart, and I wish for you to choose your happiness, or the worlds." The words coming from Nyx's mouth made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, but in good way, not the 'I'm seriously creeped out' way._

"_How can I do that? She isn't even in Canada, I'M not even a vampire yet, and I wouldn't even know what to do." _

_When Nyx smiled, I could literally see the air around her brighten, "I have bestowed upon you a gift, the gift of Spirit, but more. It is through this gift that you will be able to heal Zoey's Soul, and free Kalona's. But first you must choose to throw everything away."_

_I thought about what my Goddess was telling me and then I smiled. I thought of the new life I would have to let go. The relatively normal life, the one where I was loved, and the one with _him_, "can I simply choose to help stop the bird man from killing the human?" _

_Nyx's smile began to fade and then she walked over to me, "my fledging you are not ready for what it is that I am about to give you, but there is someone that will help you, and when you make your choice, it will be one that no one will want to make," Nyx reached forward and placed her right hand on the side of my head, then she placed her left hand on the other side of my head, holding it in her hands, gently, while staring into my forest green eyes._

_I could feel the tears escape from my eyes and drip down my cheeks, "Nyx, Goddess, I am NOT the fledging that you want, you have mistaken me for someone with the power to save the world. I have only been a fledging for a couple weeks, I can't even sleep through the day yet," right then and there is when I saw the sadness in the great goddess's eyes, the agony that consumed her, the pleading she was showing me. It was there that I saw the immortal as a simple human._

"_You must believe in the power that you possess, and in the faith I have in you Lilith Forest," and with that Nyx leaned over and placed a gentle kiss over the crescent moon on my forehead._

_Instantly I felt a tingling sensation spread outward from the moon, it reached across to my temples, and down the sides of my face, stopping at my cheekbones. Then I felt it, the feeling that I was not ready to receive, as I began to drop from her touch the Goddess began to fade along with my surroundings…_

My eyes shot open and I knew what was happening, the Goddess had decided to make me a vampire, no longer a fledgling. I can't remember much, but I remember screaming. Then I was being carried to the infirmary, my school's High Priestess, Aire, was carrying me, her long blond hair fell over my face. In the corner of my eye I saw _him_, he was tall and thin, no he was lean. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were as dark as a shadow at night.

I looked back at my Priestess, I tried to explain to her the dream I had just had, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. Shadows crept across my vision, only allowing me to see the worried look on Aire's face before I blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter i

**So here is the first chapter, so far just character introductions and stuff, the next one should be better XD Enjoy and review**

**Thnx**

**Sam**

* * *

Choice

Chapter One

My eye lids flutter open, and I can instantly, tell that I am in the infirmary but for a moment I become panicked. My heart rate quickens in the darkness which surrounds me, and I forget why I am here. Then I remember the dream, and the future that Nyx had shown me. The gentle kiss…

I jump out of bed, ignoring the persistent, throbbing in my head and rush to find a mirror. After scrambling for a minute, I finally find one hidden in one of the wooden bedside tables. As I stare at my reflection I see my long wavy, red hair. My bangs start out at the top of my eye brows and crawl down the sides of my face, in layers, ending at my earlobes. The rest of my wavy hair reached the middle of my back. The red of my hair was contrasted by my pale skin and forest green eyes. Everything about the image in front of me was the same, except for the crescent moon that was in the middle of my forehead.

I let out a gasp of complete awe; the now filled in moon was surrounded by wispy, intricate patter. The pattern spread out from the filled-in moon, and crept down the sides of my face, framing my green eyes, stopping at my cheek bones. Hidden within the beautiful design were tiny birds; they seemed to flutter across my pale skin. I stare at the birds for a couple seconds when I notice that a few of the birds hold a small skull, of some sort, between their beaks.

Although I was stunned at the new design that decorated my face, it wasn't what had shocked me, but it was the shade of the design. The normal blue color of the mark had become purely black. I bring my free hand up to touch the oddity, tracing the frighteningly, marvelous markings.

"Simply magnificent," the voice was familiar, yet it caused me heart to skip a beat; I nearly dropped the mirror in my hand.

"Aire, I didn't hear you walk in," I say to the High Priestess at my school, which now stood in the doorway of the infirmary. Her long blond hair flicked in all the correct places, she was beautiful.

"We thought that we were going to lose you," Aire smiled making her grey eyes glow. "Although we are joyful that you have made it through the change, we are very fascinated by the new color of your tattoo." As she said this I saw _him_ walk up behind Aire.

"Lilith!" he cried as he brushed past the Priestess. Instantly I felt better, I thought that you were going to reject the change!" he said while grabbing my hands, he squeezed them tightly, as if he didn't want to lose me again.

"Logan…" is all the I had managed to choke out as I felt the tears starting to build up in my eyes, and overflow.

Then he kissed me, gently, softly, making me want more, but that was all I was getting, one, soft, gentle, kiss…

"OH MY GODDESS!" I exclaimed, Logan's dark eyes looked disappointed, clearly he thought that I was talking about our kiss.

"Sorry, I-," he started, but I raised me hand and cut him off.

"Nyx kissed me on my forehead in my dream, now I have this, "I gestured at my newly marked face.

"It seems the Goddess has chosen to change you early," Aire said calmly, Logan must have forgotten that she was there, because he jumped a little at the sound of her smooth voice.

"She said something about saving, Zoey Redbird," I looked at my Priestess, hoping that she would somehow have the answers that I needed.

"Is this the fledgling that you have been dreaming about?" with one sentence I suddenly felt alone.

"Yes, apparently her soul is going to shatter, and I have to stop Kalona-"before I could continue she cut me off.

"Lilith, I understand that this is big for you, but I don't understand how a fledgling's soul can be shattered, and this Kalona, I have never heard of him," Aire's grey eyes were stern.

"Priestess, Lilith is tired, can I not take her to the comfort of her roof, then she could think about her vision, "Logan, once again understood me, better than anyone else could. He was the first person to listen to me when the dreams had started.

"Perhaps…" is all the Priestess could say, because Logan had grabbed my hand and had already started to pull me out of the infirmary.

Once we were far enough from Aire, Logan pushed me into the wall, forcing my back against the cold bricks of the school building. As the chill of the brick spread, Logan once again began to kiss me, satisfying my hunger from earlier. The soft touch of lips that we had shared wasn't enough, and the two of us began to force ourselves together, as if to permanently fuse into one being. Unfortunately my conscience told me that this wasn't the time for this and reluctantly I separated from him and told him about my dream of the Goddess, and what I was told to do.

Once I had finished describing my dream Logan pondered it, "So you have to save this miracle fledgling, of whom we don't know? And you want to go to the location of the Vampire Council to do it?"

I just nodded, expecting him to laugh, or even simply deem me crazy and walk away, but instead he just smiled and took both my hands in his, I at once noticed that they were the perfect fit to mine, "Lilith Forest, you are the most amazing person that I have had the pleasure of meeting, and if you wish to go half way across the world, to save someone that you haven't met, then I will have no choice but to go with you," I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his gorgeous mouth, and I simply tangled my hand in his long black hair, and smiled, "You captivate me Lil' and I want to be with you, and I will protect you from anything that you will have to face while you are embarking on this…quest," he smiled, allowing us to become close once again.

"Does that mean you believe me, AND you're going with me to find Zoey?" I ask.

Logan smirks, "you expect me to wait here?"

I laugh, and kiss his pale cheek, "well I'm off to pack, going to have to tell Aire too, I want to leave as soon as we can."

Logan tightened his grip on my hand causing me to jerk back towards him, "how are we paying for these plane tickets?"

I giggle, "Well I guess I could use the money I get from my parents, they ARE supposedly loaded you know, well at least that's what I hear the rumors are saying."

Logan chuckles and starts to walk towards the dorms with me, "well if the rumors are true then I scored big time, no?"

Playfully I hit him, Logan had managed to take my mind off of the dream, and my surprising new mark, but I couldn't help but feel that my decision was going to be more trouble than I had originally thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here is the second chapter, next one is FINALLY when they meet the nerd herd and such XD so enjoy and reviewing always rocks XD**

**Supersam1906**

* * *

Choice

Chapter Two

Earlier this morning I had been in my dorm room simply packing. I remember that the light filtering in through my window blinds had been bugging me. Ever since Nyx had given me my knew tattoos things have been different, and not just the coloration of my tattoo. Lately I have been craving blood, I see it and I want it, thats it.

As I was getting myself packed I couldn't help but stop every time I had seen myself in the mirror, the black pattern on my face still seem alien to me. It wasn't until I could hear Logan knocking on the door, ready to go, that I realized that my bag was only half packed. The simple magnificence of the unique design and color was enough to consume me.

Now I sit on the plane, beside Logan, who is sleeping soundly, we have been flying for hours now and its best to get sleep while he can. I look out the window at the clouds and can see the faint picture of the water below us, the clear blue water was emphasized by the brightness of the sun. In three hours we would be landing, and I could finally see her, I could find the one person who's life I knew better than mine, Zoey Redbird, and possibly end the stalker dreams that Nyx thinks that I should have. I would get the chance to free her, and hopefully end the rein of terror that Darkness had created.

I turn my attention towards Logan to watch him sleeping in his seat; his neck is arched over the top of the airplane seat with his right hand on our shared arm rest, and his remaining one resting on his lap. His long black hair is free and drapes over his chest. I reach over to him and tenderly touch his hand, he always makes me feel comfortable, even when he doesn't know it. Running my fingers along the back of his pale hand I reach my destination at the ends of his long fingers. I entwine them and watch as they fit together perfectly. I watch his calm, sleeping face and wonder what it would be like to have your own dreams, dreams that are there to simply make you happy. At some time in my life my dreams were all I had. They were once an escape from my reality, the life that had constantly made me feel worthless.

As I bask in the sheer pleasure of Logan's warm hand, I find myself slowly drifting off to sleep...

It's a dream again. Zoey is with her warrior. As they exit the Vampire Council's chambers they begin to talk. Normally, I am able to listen to what they are saying as if I were physically standing beside them, but this time I can't even hear the wind blowing in the trees. No, this time sound is not needed.

Zoey says something to Stark, his red markings are glowing in the moonlight, and Zoey's special marks are magnificent. They remind me of my new ones. Stark doesn't like what Zoey is telling him, my guess is they are fighting about Heath again, or how Zoey feels about Kalona. Zoey can't help but feel the way she does, and she is right. Kalona was once an eternal whom the good in the world could look up to, but over time, due to his emotions, he had no choice but to turn to the darkness of the world. No, Nxy always gives us a choice, but could he really help but to choose to go towards Darkness? I believe it was his choice to embrace it, and allow it to take over, but could he have chosen to descend into Darkness?

Now Stark is angry, Zoey can see it, and so can he. Stark says something to Zoey and thats it, he leaves her alone...

I blink, minor turbulence has shaken me from the dream. I look around drowsily, and notice that Logan has allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder and he is firmly gripping my hand. It's comforting and I can feel my eyelids getting heavier and once more, I can feel the pull...

It's Heath now. Kalona has a hold of him and right away I know what I am seeing. If this is happening right now then that means that I left to late.

Kalona has Heath by the throat and Heath tells Zoey something. Wait, I see Zoey, she is panicking. As Kalona watches Zoeys' reaction he does the unthinkable and snaps Heaths neck. Everything happens fast now, I can feel Zoey using the last of her to hurt Kalona's spirit, his essence. Heath's body falls to the earth, but i can feel his soul leave, and the only sound that I can hear is Zoey scream as she watches her human die.

I can feel my heart race, and I clutch it. How could I let this happen? Wasn't I chosen to stop this? As the thousands of questions pull me out of the dream I can only hear one answer, "**Do not give up my child..."**

Suddenly I find myself back in the plane, Logan's hand is still clutching mine, but it is squeezing it this time, and I can feel his free hand on my sweat covered face. As I force my eyes to blink my vision begins focus and I can see Logan's worried, black eyes.

"Lil'! Thank the goddess! I thought that you were dying!" as he says this Logan consumes me in his arms.

I look over his shoulder to see that half the plane is watching me, and I can feel my face blush, "I'm too late Logan, she's gone." As the tears begin to well up, my heart sinks and I let the tears flow down my cheeks, streaking them with despair.

"Lil' it's okay, we don't know that for sure," Logan whispers into my ear while trying to comfort me.

"No, I saw it Logan. I SAW her soul shatter, it was terrible. I feel as if a piece of me has left with her..." as I continue to cry I listened to Logan's soothing voice and began to remember the faint sound of my Goddess' voice.

If my Goddess was sure that there was still a way to save Zoey then there had to be. Why else would I still feel the need to save her? Why would I feel so connected to a complete stranger?

Feeling stupid I burry my face into Logan's chest, "I'm okay, you're right, we can save her and we will."

I can hear Logan thank the people that had surrounded me in an attempt to help, and as they started to leave, he took me into his arms and placed me on his shoulder again.

Then he did something that made my heart flutter, as I lay my head against his shoulder he held my hand and whispered the words that I loved to hear, " When we hold hands like this, and its silly, but I can't help but think that they fit together perfectly," he chuckled to himself and I squeezed our hands tighter and looked at his beautiful black eyes. His bangs framed his face perfectly, and his mark was beautiful. The intricate pattern made it looked complex, yet simple at the same time, and hidden in the design were Logan's favored weapon, the Ninja Sword. His mark always made me remember when I used to watch him practice, and the first time we had met.

I smiled at him, the one person that I could feel complete with, "Logan I don't want my hand to fit in anyone else's, just yours."

Logan laughed, and my heart fluttered, "You are my soulmate Lilith Forest, and if this Zoey had to have ANYONE save her, you are the best person for the job," then he leaned over the plane arm rest and kissed my forehead. It was gentle and calm, yet it was all we needed, because we knew that the two of us would be okay.

All we have to do is find Zoey, and then we can figure out a way to save her, and I knew that as long as Logan was with me, I would be okay.

"We are going to land soon," Logan whispered against my forehead, while placing a second kiss at the end of his sentence. His warm breath brushed against my newly filled-in crescent moon.

I lifted my free hand and played with the ends of his long black hair, it reached just in the middle of his ribs when he stood, but when he sat, it seemed to drape over him, "You need a hair cut," I giggled.

I could feel Logan smile, his cheek was placed over my forehead, "Don't you simply love me for who I am?"

"I never said I loved you Logan," I said teasing him, but it was true, I hadn't said it.

"That's true, but you do, and I know it," then he leaned into my ear and whispered, soft and teasingly, "you don't have to say it, I know you are scared to."

The two of us continued our banter, as the plane landed. Once it did we both knew that what we thought was going to be easy, was actually going to be more than we had both thought it would even be.


End file.
